Lighting configurations or assemblies have typically been manufactured with specific functionality contemplated in any respective design. For example, standard lighting assemblies, such as fluorescent troffer/lighting assemblies, have been designed to provide sufficient interior lighting to work comfortably with enough lighting for the activity at hand. Office, retail, and industrial applications are typical contexts wherein fluorescent light assemblies are generally employed.
In one area of solid state lighting, fluorescent light assemblies typically incorporate an elongated housing or “troffer” that houses the fluorescent light tubes, and the electrical sockets and circuitry that interface with and support the installation of the fluorescent bulbs. The housing is designed to accommodate a plurality of fluorescent tubes and a corresponding plurality of electrical sockets that electrically communicate with the fluorescent tubes. Oftentimes, the “troffer” contains a longitudinal compartment formed down the middle of the troffer, for housing of electrical wiring of the lighting assembly. On either side of the longitudinal compartment, one or more fluorescent bulbs or tubes are arrayed in parallel juxtaposition to the longitudinal compartment, each tube having a first and a second end cap with typically two conductive prongs on each end cap. To install the fluorescent tube, the two prongs of each end cap are fitted within two corresponding female cavities on a corresponding socket. Once installed, the sockets provide electrical communication to the fluorescent tubes/bulbs and also provide a structural support for installation of each bulb. To optimize the raw material costs, the overall configuration within the housing has over time been optimized to consolidate the space necessary for housing of the internal constituents. As a result, very little space is available for any new or additional constituents within the housing. Although fluorescent troffers have been described for purposes of illustration, many standard solid state light assemblies are also designed to eliminate raw material excess and the costs associated with that excess. As a result, the likelihood of retrofitting existing assemblies as described herein is minimal if non-existent.
Other light assemblies commercially available include night-lighting assemblies and emergency-lighting assemblies. Night lights are generally configured to provide subdued lighting and therefore require reduced energy requirements as compared to standard solid state light assemblies. As a result, night light assemblies have typically been provided as separate light assemblies given the distinct reduction in energy requirements and given the distinct functional requirements, as compared to standard lighting for example. In view of the current design limitations in the night lights commercially available, oftentimes standard solid state lighting is energized at night during periods of reduced or no activity, at night for example. As a result, relatively large amounts of energy are expended when little or no human activity is present. As viewed from the exterior of many office buildings, for example, many offices are illuminated at night by standard solid state lighting. From an environmental standpoint, the unnecessary use of energy thereby affects the overall environmental efficiency with regard to the use of standard solid state lighting in this manner.
In the same way, emergency-lighting assemblies have also been provided as separate lighting configurations given the distinct energy and functional aspects of emergency lights. In general, emergency lights are designed to provide lighting when standard lighting fails, due to power outages for example. To that end, emergency lights typically contain a battery pack that actuates the associated emergency lighting upon a termination of AC power to the normal or standard lighting. One concern with emergency lights is the cost. The battery packs are relatively expensive. Yet another concern is the energy capacity of the battery packs. In emergency lighting currently commercially available, the emergency lighting typically lasts from one to three hours. Yet another concern is the availability or scope of the emergency lighting throughout the buildings or rooms utilizing the emergency light packs. In many cases, emergency lighting is only provided proximate to or specifically at exit points as per local building codes. As a result, many areas of the building or room, within a supermarket or grocery store floor for example, may be inadequately illuminated in the event of power outages.
In view of the various functions and energy requirements, it is an ongoing challenge to provide for various standard, night, and emergency lighting while yet improving the efficacy and environmental efficiency of the various lighting arrangements.